


You are my star

by G_U



Series: The little Lumity shipp house [3]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lilith mentioned but not appearing, Romance, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_U/pseuds/G_U
Summary: Happy birthday is a term Amity just knows by the description lately in her life, now, after her school day goes by with no apparent importance to her special day except for her family, how can she get by?Maybe, just maybe a surprise visit from her BHFF Luz Noceda can solve all her problems?
Relationships: Amity Blight & Luz Noceda, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: The little Lumity shipp house [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782262
Comments: 2
Kudos: 234





	You are my star

**Author's Note:**

> New part of the series, this happens before "How can't you see that I like you?"

#  You are my star

Have you ever felt like when you open your eyes… everything is going to go to hell?

That’s how Amity felt when she opened her eyes finding out Emira was on top of her and Edric was standing a few feet away from her bed with a box in his arms. She took a deep breath, prepared for a bad joke first thing in the morning.

“Happy birthday Mittens!!!” screamed both of them, showing her a cake carefully placed in her night table.

She reacts to that sitting immediately, receiving a hug from her sister, seconds later Edric was hugging her too. He then put the box in her hands and helped Emira to hold the cake, while both of them started singing that horrible song they came up with for her.

“Happy birthday Mittens, Happy birthday mittens, it’s a surprise to us that you made till here, that you grew up so much and you aren’t yet a monster girl to fear” the sang, moving from one side to another.

She didn’t like that part of the song.

“But always remember, with love you little sis” sang Edric, stopping his movements.

“We are here for you” continued Emira. 

“You are our little mittens,” they said together, “and we wish the best to you.”

She smiled at them, blowing away the candles in the cake and hugging both of them after placing it aside with the box she supposed was her gift.

“Thank you guys,” she said, realizing them.

“Don’t worry sis” said Emira, “anyway, mom and dad would want to see you before they go out.”

“Going out?”

She let the info sink in her, before shaking her head, it was a stupid idea think that this year they’ll stay instead of going to work again. Her siblings smiled at her with condescendence. The blight children knew that this kind of thing didn’t need their parent’s attention.

“We gotta go too,” Emira said breaking apart “today is a huge test in the academy.”

“But we are going to be with you all night long,” said Edric, “You can read to us like you always do, and then we can have anything you like for dinner.”

She nodded, smiling at them before both left her room. Amity let out a sigh and took a bit of the cream from the cake; she tasted and laughs a little. The screaming berry cake was her favorite, and her siblings had remembered another year.

“Mess or not… they are good” she said, getting out of bed.

Changed in her uniform, and greeting her parents – who didn’t even seem to remember her birthday – on their way out, she ate her breakfast and took all her books. Hexaide was about to get into the special courses and she needs to prepare if the emperors coven was going to be holding the next recruitment in two years.

Lilith had been a lot stricter with her training lately.

The road to the school was fast enough, and she was surprised to encounter little people running around. In fact, the school seemed almost deserted when she got there. She got to her locker without facing anyone and then to her classroom, inside though, she saw Boscha in the middle of a little group of girls, all of them looked in her direction and wave, before returning to their chat.

“ _So much for good friends”,_ she thought, sitting in her place at the back and taking out her books.

The classroom was cold and she regrets not being prepared for it. The abomination classes were now getting a boost up in the level to make the creatures capable of resisting extreme circumstances.

She felt a little thug in her pants, and looked down to find a little root with a flower and a little card saying “Happy b-day”. She took it, and looked to the door. Willow smiled at her before moving, probably to her classroom.

Amity stared, before looking at the flower in her hands and smelling it, smiling and putting her in her bag. Their relationship wasn’t quite the same as before Hexside, but they were on the right path to improve it since Luz came to the Boiling Isles a while ago.

Speaking of her, Luz had gone back to her world at the end of summer – in her world apparently – and said that she would be talking to her mom about changing schools to be able to study in Hexaide as a full-time student and not just a transferred sporadic one.

It seemed that it wouldn’t be that easy.

Amity let out a sigh when the smiling face of the girl popped up in her mind. Luz was the closest to a best friend she had now, but since she went back and all, Amity was faced with the fact that Boscha was, still, someone she had to break ties with.

Thought it wasn’t easy.

Since Amity still held the high ‘status’ in the school, the triclop girl didn’t leave her alone. She was similar to a parasite at this point.

“Class, be prepared” the teacher finally showed up and made all the rest of the – not many – students take their seats.

The class passed normally enough and Amity was getting out of the classroom when a hand holds her by the arm.

“Amity!!” Bosch said, smiling at her, “Listen, today, this night, I’m going to have an awesome party!!”

Amity stared a Boscha for a second, was she about to…?

“My parents are not home and I got a new mark on penstagram, which calls out for celebration!! Older guys are getting cursed drinks and some _traveling mushrooms!_ You coming right?” the girl said, letting her arm go and walking to the front. “I know you will, we’ll be waiting.”

Amity let the disappointment sink for a while before shaking her head. Expecting anything from her was a mistake, apparently.

She walked to the hallway of her next class before stopping for her books; she opened her locker, finding a little light ball waiting for her. She touches it, making the little thing to blow up and starting miniature fireworks show that ended with the message:

**_Congratulations Amity!! HB._ **

She smiled, recognizing Augustus' signature in the spell and taking her things. The little boy was a huge help in her studies, and again, it was thanks to Luz that they were even acquaintances.

The rest of the day went by pretty similar, Boscha was being herself with her little group while she was studying, a surprise was to find a note in the library for her from Lilith, the little paper was a greeting and congratulations for her birthday… also, a reminder that she would be expecting the best from her.

The end of the day came by in an instant and she was heading home when she found a little owl too familiar waiting for her in the way.

“Owlbert?” she asked, and the little pawlisman flew inside the woods, “Wha...?”

“Amity!!!!” screamed someone before she could finish her sentence.

In a blur she was in the ground, something was rubbing against her cheek and another thing was constricting her. At the end of a few seconds, she freed herself a little and faced her ‘attacker’. Luz Noceda was at top of her with her super bright smile.

“What are you doing her human?” she asked smirking.

It was no use getting mad at Luz by this. Since they became ‘officially best friends after almost dying together for the fifth time’ as she had put it. Luz greets her the same way, _every single time._

Not that she minded.

“Willow told me it was your birthday a few months ago, and I couldn’t let it pass without paying you a visit,” the girl said, standing up and offering a hand. She took it, letting the human pull her up, “so here I am.”

“I can see that” she replied, “but shouldn’t you be in your world?”

“Meh, those are details,” she said, before taking her hand. “Come on, we have a whole afternoon to do whatever you want, where should we go?”

Amity fell silent at that. This was the first time in _years_ that anybody asked her what she wanted to do, even Edric and Emira just said what they thought she wanted, without asking, what could they do? Maybe going to the library to read, or maybe practice a little magic, or go to eat or…

She stopped herself in that moment; those were thing that she enjoyed doing, but she didn’t want to spend Luz’s day in anything that would make her feel like she lost the trip there. What could they do then? The movies, or skating, or swimming or…?

“I’m going to stop you ‘cause I know that look,” Luz said, returning her to reality, “Amity, you don’t need to think in what I wanna do, just think of yourself, It’s _your birthday_ after all!!”

“But… what if you don’t want to…?”

“Amity…” Luz said smirking at her, “The only thing I want right now is to make you have the best birthday afternoon in your life, and that means you have to be happy; in resume, I _want_ to make you happy.”

Amity felt something growing inside her at those words and looked down. Why was her face so hot?

“… We can go to my house” she finally said, looking at Luz, “I’d like if we could read Azura and talk for a while…”

“Then let’s do it!!!” Luz said, starting to run to her house, pulling her by the hand.

Amity looked at the human in front of her. Laughing at the fact that she could have her going anywhere in the Boiling Isles and she wanted to be in her room to read some books, just because she wanted to do that. Amity squeezed Luz's hand a little tighter.

 _“So this is an actual friend,”_ she thought, looking to the front.

.

.

.

They pass the whole afternoon reading about Azura, nerding about it and looking old movies in her crystal ball and Luz cellphone. Eating a lot of junk food that Luz had brought from her world in her backpack, also they had finished half of Amity homework – Luz loved the magic that much – and they now were in the balcony of her room watching the stars.

“This was so much fun,” Luz said, stretching and Amity looked at her with half-closed eyes.

“It was…” she conceded, turning to the forest, “It has been my best birthday in a long time.”

“It was?” Luz asked, getting closer to her, “Your parents must have made a great party earlier then?” She tensed up at that, her shoulders falling and her eyes now looking at her feet. “… or not?”

“My parents… don’t really celebrate my… or my siblings birthdays” she explained, holding herself and leaning in the rail, “They say the only time when you should celebrate is when ‘you become a star’ or something like that…”

She was surprised at how easy it was to say that, she then felt Luz's hand in hers, looking up, she was faced with Luz's eyes shining with… sympathy.

“I get it” she said, turning to the sky, “My mom works a lot, and… sometimes she can’t be there with me” Luz closed her eyes, “she always calls, she always makes up the next day but… well, you get it, don’t you?”

“It’s not the same that being with you” she answers and Luz hums in response.

Amity takes in the sight of Luz, bathing in moonlight she looks really good, mystical, and actually incredibly… pretty.

_“What was that?”_ she thoughts, looking away.

She didn’t just think of Luz like _that_ oh no, she didn’t, she couldn’t and she wouldn’t do it again, wait, she didn’t do it now, to begin with!!

“Amity” Luz called her. She looked up, and Luz was too close, _really, really too close!!_ “Close your eyes, please.”

She stared before doing it, the heat reaching her cheeks too fast, and her heart pounding like crazy, what was happening? Was she about to...?

“You can look now” Luz whispered in her ear, making her shivered.

She opened her eyes to find Luz grinning. Then she looked down. A thin silver chain shining in her neck and a pendant as the principal part of it; the pendant was a little wood star, with an ‘A’ craved in the center.

“I made it myself,” Luz told her.

“Really?” she replayed taking the piece in her hand.

It was beautiful, the ends were polished and the letter was made with gold placed in the cravings. It was a pure masterpiece.

“Eda helped me,” Luz said, giggling a little. “Do… do you like it?”

“Like it? Luz, I love it!!” she said hugging her, “thank you… is precious.”

Luz returned the hug, rubbing her face with hers.

“Why a star?” Amity asked when they broke apart. Luz looked away, blushing a little, “Luz?”

“Well… it’s a bit embarrassing…” Luz looked at her by the corner of her eye before letting out a sigh, “It’s because… well…”

“What Luz?” Amity asked smiling at the girl’s apparent just discovered self-awareness.

“You are my star Amity!!” Luz let out, making her blush to the ears. “I… I-I mean, you are amazing and you are so good with magic, and powerful and popular… and I try to be like you one day and all that It’s like trying to catch a star!!” she said moving her arms in all possible directions. “My mom told me that at least…”

Amity stared at Luz, who was still looking anywhere but in her direction. Amity was without a shade of doubt astonished, flatter, and… and…

**_So damn happy_ **

“You… mean that?” she asked, taking both of Luz's hands and making look at her eyes, “Really Luz?”

“I… yeah” she responded, “You are all I aspire to be like, Amity… you said your parents will only let you celebrate when you are a star? Well... you are a star to me, every day.”

She didn’t think in those moments, she just moved and kissed Luz in the cheek.

“Thank you, Luz,” she said, looking at her eyes.

“You’re welcome…” the human said in response.

Luz left two minutes later, apparently, her mom had given her permission to go for her birthday but she could only stay that day. She also told her that they would be seeing each other a lot in school.

She got her mom to let her study in Hexaide as a full-timer.

Amity laughed while letting herself fall in her bed, her hands holding the neckless with extreme care, smiling at the piece of work.

Luz's beautiful, caring, cute, fantastic, astonishing gorgeous face appears in her memories, bathing in the moonlight and making her even more… perfect than before.

“Aw…. Look Edric, Mittens is in love!!”

“I know!! I’m so happy for her!!!”

Amity turned her head at the door and found her siblings looking at her with grins in their faces. They ran before she could scream at them, and she just turned red with rage and embarrassment.

“I’m not in love with her!!!!!!!!” she screamed closing the door.

She wasn’t in love with Luz, she wasn’t in Love with Luz, _She definitely wasn’t in love with Luz!!!_

She couldn’t be… right?!!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of the series, I'm planning on expanding all these before the new season blast out my theories fro the show, so you better be prepared.  
> The order of the stories is as you catch it in the collection, but the chronology inside the shot timeline would be.  
> "You are my Star" "How can't you see that I like you?" "Six feet" even if it was obvious, hope you like the confirmation of it.  
> what would you like to see next in this little timeline of mine? let me know, please.  
> Also, if you see anything I can improve in my writing skills, please let me know too, I want to keep giving you better and better fics.  
> Thanks for reading, have a wonderful day, or night, or afternoon, whatever time you read this.


End file.
